Clarity
by Hermaphrodite
Summary: [RoxSo:AU:Oneshot:Yaoi]What would you do if you could relive any memory?


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I don't know what this is. I don't know what it means, and I don't know what it's supposed to mean. It's however you interperate I guess. Just read it.  
And review.

Oh. And my 'r' key broke halfway through this.. So if a word is missing a letter.. You know why.

I might actually make a real fanfiction I just don't know when. Oh, and if you know a good KairixNamine fanfiction, tell me, kay? Thanks.

**Clarity.**

* * *

"That one was my favorite," The blonde said with a slight smirk on his lips, as he pressed his lips to his beloved's.

Memories.

All Roxas wanted to do was stand on this pod, with the brunette in his arms, and keep reliving those which he held closer than anything ever before. He had photographs, he had journals, and even his own personal movie theatre of his favorite moments in his head. But there was _nothing_ compared to reliving those moments. Which was why he could stay in that pod forever.

Arms snaking around Sora's waist, the brunette felt a small smile tug on his lips and his heart jump in his chest. Roxas always had that affect.. Making him feel virgin and naive again. Every touch was like his first. He sighed, fingers gingerly fingering the metal band over his eyes. He could feel the many screens and buttons decorating the device, and although each individual purpose was unknown to Sora, he really honestly didn't mind. It brought back memories which Roxas happy, and in return made Sora happy, too.

Soft sounds of Roxas's fingers playing with the buttons in the pod reached Sora's ear. Roxas was finding another memory. The chocolate haired boy wasn't so sure how many memories of them together they had left, but Roxas always seemed to find one. He wasn't sure whether to feel ashamed or frightened.. Was Sora careless, or Roxas just obsessed? Either way, neither seemed to mind. Maybe they were _both_, right. Maybe they were both wrong.

It didn't matter.

He felt a reaching tug somewhere on his head. No, rather_inside_ his head. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't the best feeling ever,  
either. Perhaps, just uncomfortable. Sora didn't fancy it, but it didn't last long, because soon he was warped back into a place his mind had seemed to shrowed with the haze and obscurity of his other memories. It took him just a few moments to realize exactly where they were, and he giggled softly.

Memories.

No more bands over his eyes, no more thousands of tubes entering his gloves and body suit.. He wasn't in the pod anymore. Rather,  
lost in some pocket of space and time with Roxas, years before. This was..

"Second date, right?" Sora asked, pulling away just slightly so he could glance up at the other boy. He could tell it was.. Just by the place they were at, at the clothes he wore. The aura, the feeling his surroundings gave off. The excitment.

A giggle. "You were late, remember?" He poked his lover's tummy, earning a smirk from the other boy.

"Well I'm not now, right?"

They went dancing. That was their second date.

Sora remember that because it amused him how hard Roxas tried to dress up, but it clearly wasn't working out. He had on a nice pair of dark, black jeans that were tight, and a white colared shirt with a red tie. It wasn't tucked in or anything, but Sora didn't really mind. He knew that Roxas didn't exactly have great parental figures at the time, so no one was there to introduce him to the art of fine attire. But his hair was combed, not that it did much, and his skin was clean, and he _tried_. That's all Sora asked.

He remembered the other boy blushing when he saw Sora, knowing that Roxas immediatly felt dumb for not knowing how to dress on a date, and having a (gorgeous, as Roxas called it) date who knew how. Sora's mother said that it was only the second date, so jeans were the key. With slight holes and shreds, of course, and light in color. Girl's jeans. A snug-fitting gray tee shirt adorned his torso, with a v-neck and the sleeves to about mid-upperarm. A flash of his tummy revealed just above his jeans. Not a lot,  
because Sora just wasn't that type. Just a.. tease. He guessed.

Sora wore make-up because he was just that type of boy. And the whole night Roxas kept admiring it. Not only that, but the clean,  
crisp feeilng Sora wore on himself. The slight, enticing fragrance of sun flowers, and the soft feeling of his fingertips which often brushed his hand. His smile, his laugh.. Everything was so.. clean.

Taking Sora's fingers and gently lacing them, Roxas's other hand went to the brunette's waist. Giving a slight blush, Sora was brought back to reality. Sora could have a memory,_in_ a memory.Interesting.Shaking his head of his thoughts, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his soft lips to Roxas's for understanding.

"I had some practice, you know." Roxas whispered, grinning.

"You have?" Sora quirked a brow. And soon, he got his answer as Roxas started to leave, leaning which way and taking Sora into the dance. It was true, Sora noted, that Roxas_did_ have some practice. So much, Sora felt like swooning and just letting the other boy take him away. The air beneath his feet, his heart thumping against his chest.. Everything almost seemed.. surreal. Well, quite actually it was, considering this dream was pixelized by the machine.. but Roxas wasn't.

Now, during this actual date, Roxas was clumbsy. Sora didn't know why Roxas invited him here if he didn't even know how to dance but.  
He felt himself smiling. He cared. He wante to impress Sora.. Though it clearly backfired. Or did it?

When the song ended, so did the memory. He was back in the pod, with the bodysuit and the band and the tubes around him.. and the new memory found itself tucked away in his mind again. Sora smiled, snuggling against the other.

"That one was my favorite." He heard Roxas say, knowing that he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

Every memory was Roxas's favorite.


End file.
